Of Comfort, Kisses, and Potatoes
by Darkflameangel
Summary: Fifty words, fifty emotions, and fifty things that connect Gaara to Sakura.


1 Sentence Challenge

Title: Of Comforts, Kisses, and Potatoes

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Gaara/Sakura

Rating: PG-13'ish

Theme: Alpha

Disclaimer: Darn, I dont own Naruto. Who would have thought it?

* * *

#1-Comfort: Her arms gave him comfort, an escape from the death and destruction that was his world.

#2-Kiss: She thought his kiss was the most tender thing she had ever felt, and it showed far more about him than he would ever want her to know.

#3-Soft: He loved to run his fingers through her petal soft hair.

#4-Pain: For someone who had never felt pain before, he knew that the greatest pain he could ever feel would be on the day that she walked away from him.

#5-Potatoes: He discovered to his dismay and Naruto's, that potatoes had the ability to become lethal weapons when in her hands after they destroyed half the house during one of their training sessions, and he now shudders every time he sees one.

#6-Rain: The first time they kissed the desert rain was falling around them, and somehow it seemed rather fitting that such a rare event would grace such a momentous occasion.

#7-Chocolate: His face was filled with child-like wonder the day she gave him chocolate for the first time, and he now likes chocolate on about everything, including her.

#8-Happiness: His first experience with happiness was the day that she looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

#9-Telephone: A telephone or the communication mikes could never manage to capture every facet of his voice, which she figured was probably a good thing since she didn't think that she wouldn't ever have managed to have finished that mission with every nuance of his voice resounding in her ears.

#10-Ears: She had a fascination with his ears; they were just perfect for nibbling on and he would get the cutest blush when she would do so.

#11-Name: He loved how it sounded when she would whisper his name when they were all alone.

#12-Sensual: For someone that seemed so stoic and cold, he could be a surprisingly passionate and sensual man.

#13-Death: His entire existence was based on death; death that he could cause with a few movements of his fingers, but she didn't seem to mind the danger that lay behind his placid appearance.

#14-Sex: Their first time was filled with fumbling fingers and rapid movements, but to her it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever experienced.

#15-Touch: He craved her touch like a drug and found himself thinking of it at the most inopportune moments; like when he was in meetings.

#16-Weakness: Her weakness was her ability to feel so strongly, but he considered it her strength because it was what had brought her to him.

#17-Tears: She wanted to kiss away the tears of pain and rejection that she knew that he has been hiding inside all these years.

#18-Speed: The rush of having her mouth upon his was better than any other type of adrenaline he could get.

#19-Wind: When the desert winds become too strong, she knows that she can always find safety within his capable arms.

#20-Freedom: They both craved freedom from their responsibilities and the tragedy that warped their lives, and the only time they could find it was when they were with each other.

#21-Life: Just as he brought death, she could bring life, and she was the one who brought life back into his broken body.

#22-Jealousy: She thought it was cute that he growled whenever Lee got a little over exuberant and grabbed her hands to ramble on about "the burning fires of youth" or something equally as silly.

#23-Hands: She loved his hands, they weren't delicate or overly strong, but he knew how to move them over her body and make her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

#24-Taste: She tasted like apples, and apples were his favorite fruit.

#25-Devotion: After the first time that they kissed, he was determined to show her how very devoted that he could be.

#26-Forever: However short their lives as shinobi would be, they were determined to spend whatever chance at "forever" they had in each other's arms.

#27-Blood: The day that he saw her ivory skin covered in the crimson red of blood he felt his world crumble.

#28-Sickness: The time that his unbeatable body was wracked by sickness was the first time since she had taken her strength into her own hands that she had felt completely helpless.

#29-Melody: The melody of her voice was the only thing that could soothe the demon within him when his control over it was shattered.

#30-Star: They loved to sit upon the roof, wrapped up in each other with only the stars as their witness, and prove to each other their love.

#31-Home: Within her arms was the first time that he had ever felt like he had a home, and it was a feeling that he was more than ready to get used too.

#32-Confusion: The look of confusion that came across his face whenever he was faced with a new emotion was something that never failed to make her giggle, but never in his presence of course.

#33-Fear: She was the only one who didn't run away in fear when he lost control; she ran towards him.

#34-Lightning/Thunder: She was all brightness and light shooting across the sky, he was the deep rumble that followed her.

#35-Bonds: They were bonded by more than just the rings on their fingers, and he loved her with ever fiber of his being.

#36-Market: He figured that if they could market her smile he could make millions, but he didn't want to share it with anyone else.

#37-Technology: She decided the apparent "technology" of the blender was a bit much for him after she had to spend the next week digging the strawberries he was trying to blend into a smoothie out of her hair and off of the kitchen cabinets.

#38-Gift: The first gift he ever gave her was a desert rose, and she still keeps the petals in her jewelry box.

#39-Smile: She loves it when he smiles and because it is such a rare occurrence, she knows he really means it when he does.

#40-Innocence: His innocence when it came to matters of the heart and emotion was something that never ceased to amaze and confound her.

#41-Completion: The only time she ever felt completely whole was when she was wrapped within his arms.

#42-Clouds: After the first time he saw sadness cloud her beautiful green eyes, he made it his mission to soothe her every tear away.

#43-Sky: When he was with her, he felt as if he could touch the sky.

#44-Heaven: He knew that her arms were the only heaven that he would ever see, but for now it was enough.

#45-Hell: She thought hell was what she was in when Sasuke left, but she knows now that that hell is nothing compared to where she would be if she were to ever be separated from him.

#46-Sun: He supposed that he could compare her to the sun, for she was the only real light that was ever able illuminate the darkness of his soul.

#47-Moon: She thought that he was like the moon, dark and calm, and something that was frightening until you understood the depth and meaning underneath its still surface.

#48-Waves: The waves of sand were his alone to command, but he was at her beck and call.

#49-Hair: She often got the urge to run her fingers through his unruly mop of red hair a the oddest times, often at his consternation and his siblings great amusement.

#50-Supernova: Their love was bright and explosive, but unlike a supernova, it would never burn out.


End file.
